lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SophitzFoster/Your Notes for Shannon Messenger!
Exciting news, Keepers! I'm going to meet Shannon Messenger!!! So, I'm giving YOU the opportunity to write Mrs. Messenger a note I will give to her. Everyone is welcome to participate, whether they've read two pages of a Shannon Messenger book or every book she's released. The guidelines and rules are below. And I'm sorry to say there will be a cutoff—I simply can't print and take a ton of notes. I need to ask my mom for an exact number since she pays for printer ink, which isn't cheap, but it'll probably be around 15 or 20. (Edit: 10 pages of messages is the limit.) Please don't let the guidelines or cutoff or anything discourage you! Write your note the best you can, feel free to ask me questions, and I can fix any formatting issues or anything. I won't reject a note unless it breaks number 6 under Guidelines and Rules, and even then I'll give you an opportunity to fix it. I do reserve the right to delete part of your message if it violates numbers 6 or 2, but I won't change any of the text of any note. To submit a note, go to this Google Document and type your note. Please read the guidelines and rules first. Your Google profile picture and name will be seeable unless you log out of your Google account, but your email and anything else won't be. If you want a private document, you can ask me for one, but if you can make do with the public one, please do. Guidelines and Rules #The last day you can add your message is November 10. #Notes must be 300 words or less and single spaced. #Font size can be anything from 10 to 15, and you can pick the font (I'll let you know if there's an issue with the font you choose). #Black text only, please, and no highlighting. Italics, bold, and underlining are welcome, though. #I can't do images. Printing them is expensive, and I won't have enough time to show her pictures on a phone or anything. #I will accept positive messages, theories, and you giving her your email or social media. (Sadly, it's not incredibly likely there will be followup from that, but you can try!) I will not accept negative messages or fanfiction (she has a policy against reading fanfiction). I will also not accept messages telling her what she "better" do with the books or what she "should" do with the books, including ships; please do not talk about ships in your message. She pours her heart into these books, and having fans tell her what to do with them is stressful and upsetting (she's posted on Twitter about getting those types of fan messages, and that they're a big reason why she doesn't answer fanmail much). #I'm sure I don't need to tell you guys this, but keep them clean. No cursing or mature topics! #I can do a little bit of customization, but I don't have a lot of time. What I can do is: *Cut your message out in a basic shape, including a heart, circle, or a triangle. I can try to do a star, but I'm really bad at it, haha. *Run a gluestick around the outline of your message and sprinkle glitter on it. The glitter colors I have are gold, silver, dark blue, magenta, and a mix of red and dark blue. Let me know if you want any customization. Please ask me any questions you have! I'm so excited to get to do this! Category:Blog posts